1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a wax mold, more particularly to a method of making a wax mold for a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method of making a wax mold for a golf club head includes steps of positioning a male die 12 in a cavity 11 of a female die 10, injecting dissolvable wax into the cavity 11 to form a wax mold, and removing the solidified wax mold from the male and female dies 12, 10. The wax mold made thereby is used for the subsequent steps for making the golf club head.
However, referring to FIG. 2, when a wax mold 14 to be made has a relatively complicated profile, it is relatively difficult to disassemble and remove the male die 12, which has a relatively complicated profile corresponding to that of the wax mold 14, from the wax mold 14. Therefore, the flexibility of the conventional method is limited.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,586 discloses a method of making a wax mold 19 for a golf club head, which includes steps of injecting and filling a first dissolvable wax into a first cavity 15 of a first mold 14, cooling and solidifying the first dissolvable wax in the first cavity 15 to obtain a dissolvable mold core 16, removing the dissolvable mold core 16 from the first mold 14, mounting the dissolvable mold core 16 into a second mold cavity 18 of a second mold 17 to define a gap between an outer surface of the mold core 16 and an inner surface of the second mold 17, injecting and filling a second dissolvable wax into the gap, cooling and solidifying the second dissolvable wax in the gap to obtain a wax mold 19, and dissolving and flowing the dissolvable mold core 16 out of the wax mold 19.
Although the method disclosed in the U.S. patent can be used to make a wax mold having a relatively complicated profile, it is required to make the dissolvable mold core 16 using the first mold 14 prior to the manufacture of the wax mold 19 using the second mold 17. Therefore, the method is time-consuming and costly.